


And they met at the record store

by TheJelliphish



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bisexual Dipper Pines, Dipper wears skirts, Everyone Is Gay, Ford Pines is Trying, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Pacifica Northwest, M/M, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Post-Canon, Robbie works at a record store, Teenage Dipper Pines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJelliphish/pseuds/TheJelliphish
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are back in Gravity Falls. What if Dipper sees Robbie in a new light?
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Robbie Valentino, Lee/Nate (Gravity Falls), Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	And they met at the record store

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Muffin Exploding. Sorry if any of the characters are ooc.

Three years had passed and they were finally back in Gravity Falls. 

Dipper was browsing the record store that had moved into the mall, next to Edgy On Purpose. He grabbed a Queen album and went up to the counter.

The cashier looked up from his magazine. He was a handsome man, he had black hair with a red stripe, he was wearing a black sweatshirt with a heart on it. Wait. Dipper knew him.

“Robbie?” Dipper asked.

The cashier looked up and gave Dipper the up-and-down and narrowed his eyes “Dipper?!”

Dipper smiled awkwardly “yeah, hi,”

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again!” Robbie said truthfully.

Dipper smiled “Yeah. But Ford and Stan got back from their adventures, so they wanted to see us again. So we are here for the summer!” the brunette explained.

Robbie nodded “Hey, um…I’m really sorry about how I acted last time you were here. I should have acted my age. You were just a kid, and I was a jerk...Would you maybe want to go out for coffee sometime? To have a fresh start?” he suggested awkwardly. 

Dipper blushed “Are you asking me out?” he asked.

“I-uh. If you want?” Robbie said.

Dipper smiled “Okay! How does noon tomorrow at Lazy Susan’s sound?” 

Robbie smiled “Okay, sounds good!” The older boy said.

Dipper paid for the album and was on his way. He had a date! With Robbie of all people. He was so excited.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a comment! <3


End file.
